1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optics. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for removing heat from opto-electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an effort to increase the operating speed of opto-electronic components, emphasis has been placed on reducing component size. In particular, it is desirable to decrease the lengths of the optical paths of these components through which optical signals propagate. By reducing the lengths of the optical paths, a corresponding increase in operating speed typically can be achieved.
When reducing the size of opto-electronic components, however, certain problems become evident. By way of example, tight integration can limit the use of optical signal transmission through free space. This is because free space requires line of sight between the components that are to communicate optically with each other and tight integration may render line of sight unavailable. Additionally, small component sizes and large numbers of data channels often make the use of optical fibers impractical because fiber attachment between closely spaced components can be difficult and time consuming.
Removing heat from opto-electronic components also is difficult. This is because the heat fluxes exhibited by the opto-electronic components tend to increase as the size of opto-electronic components is reduced. Typically, conventional techniques for removing heat from such opto-electronic components are inadequate.
Failure to remove heat adequately from an opto-electronic component can cause the component to form point heat-loads in a substrate that supports the component. This can result in structural failure of the substrate. Additionally, the opto-electronic component can develop point heat-loads that can cause operational failure of the opto-electronic component. Therefore, it should be understood that there is a need for improved systems and methods that address these and/or other perceived shortcomings of the prior art.
Systems and methods in accordance with the present invention reduce the ability of opto-electronic components to develop point heat-loads and/or form point heat-loads in substrates which are used to support the opto-electronic components. This is accomplished by thermally coupling a heat spreader to an opto-electronic component. Such a heat spreader is formed of a material that exhibits a thermal conductivity greater than most metals. Because of this, heat can be efficiently removed from the opto-electronic component via the heat spreader.
Additionally, some heat spreaders propagate optical signals associated with the opto-electric components to which the heat spreaders are thermally coupled. For instance, a heat spreader can be formed of diamond, such as a thick film diamond substrate, that can be used to propagate optical signals.
Clearly, some embodiments of the invention may not exhibit one or more of the advantages and/or properties set forth above. Additionally, other systems, methods, features and/or advantages of the present invention will be or may become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features and/or advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.